Diary of Gwen
by FuckYouiShipJori
Summary: Harold and Duncan develop feelings for Gwen. Read to see what happens. Could go either way But I'm totally a GxD fan all the way XD
1. Chapter 1

**New story, because I'm obsessed with Gwen and Duncan now :) If ur a DxC fan probably shouldn't read this.**

* * *

_~Duncan POV~_

I walked past the confessional and heard Loud-Mouth Harold say something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"I'm also attracted to Gwen, who wouldn't be she is so hot... don't tell Leshawna, or Heather, or GWEN!" He said frantically. Harold is attracted to Gwen? He thinks shes hot?! My Gwen! Woah where did that come from? When did I start refering to Gwen as mine?! I mean she's my best friend for crying out loud! But I do know one thing, and that is that when that little dweeb comes out of there he is going to be in a world of pain.

_~Harold POV~_

As soon as I step out of the confessional, I'm snatched up by my collar by none other than the jerk-face known as Duncan. I stare at him in horror. He grins evilly at me pulling me up closer to his face.

"Gosh would it kill you, to use mouth wash?" I complained turning my face as much as I could away from his breath. His growled at me. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact.

"Hey, Duncan leave him alone and come and help me steal Chris' hair gel." Gwen said. I opened my eyes to see Gwen putting a hand on his shoulder. She tugged on his sleeve. He grined and dropped me. Gwen helped me up and I saw Duncan roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye. I smiled at Gwen.

"Thank you m'lady. But I probably could've handle him myself, because I'm tough like that." I said hoping to impress her. I even puffed out my chest for good measure.

"Yeah ok, Whatever you say Harold." Gwen said laughing. She then kissed my cheek and grabbed Duncan by the arm and left for Chris' R.V. She is starting to really open my eyes to how hot she is.

_~Gwen POV~_

_**In the Confessional**_

"Did I just kiss Harold on the cheek?! What the hell is wrong with me?!" I shouted at the camera. I feel the sudden need to brush my teeth extra good. I exited the confessional. Duncan was leaning against the trailer carving something into a piece of wood.

"Are you ready to steal Chris' hair gel now?" He asked me. I grined mischievously at him then we crept over to Chris' R.V. He lefted me up and I snuck in through the small window. I bent out through it to pull him in. Our faces were inches apart. I wonder what his lips would taste like. What am I thinking?! He is my bestfriend! and he has a girlfriend! I was snapped out of my thoughts by his voice. I stared into his blue eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that made me melt- Ugh stop that!

"Gwen. Gwen? Gwen!" He whispered urgently, before I knew it we fell onto the grass. I landed on top of him. I felt something on my lips, I opend my eyes and saw that I was kissing Duncan.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! How is that for a cliff-hanger? will try to update soon. Until then R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope u peeps like this chapter. lol**

* * *

_~Duncan POV~_

Yes! I'm kissing the girl I've had a crush on since TDI, I close my eyes and kiss her back. At first she tenses up then relaxes into the kiss. ooooooooh yeah...

_~Gwen POV~_

He just kissed me back?! Does that mean he wants me to actually kiss him? All of my nervous thoughts are washed away, as soon as I start to kiss him back. We break apart and smile at each other.

"Why don't we-"

Let's keep this-" We cut each other off. We laughed at each other.

"Sorry, you go first." He apologized.

"I was going to say, why don't we keep this our little secret kay?" I asked him.

"Really I was going to say the same." Duncan said. We got up of the ground and he walked me to the girls' trailer.

"Bye." I whispered. He smiled and waved.

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

_~Harold POV~_

I was standing behind Gwen in the breakfast line, and my eyes just kind of trailed down her body and stopped at her butt. She has like the most perfect butt, it's not big and 'bootylicious' like Leshawna's but Gwen is different and that's what I like about her. If only she wouldn't hang out with Duncan so much. Then I got an idea.

"Hey Gwen would you like to sit with me for breakfast?" I asked her hopefully. She turned around to look at me. She was unsure for a moment, then she smiled.

"Uh sure Harold." She answered. Yes! Duncan was behind me, so I turned around and smiled evilly at him.

"Looks like we're breakfast buddies." He said with a mischievous smirk. I swallowed. We got our food and sat down at a table. I didn't eat I just stared at Gwen. At one point Duncan glared at me.

"You stare'n at something?!" He threatened yanking me up by my collar. I looked over at Gwen but she wasn't there. I gulped.

"Why do you care if I stare at Gwen?!" I retorted.

"Because I like her!" Duncan whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Well so do I, and I'm not backing down for a Punk with a nose piercing! Gosh!" I replied. He looked at me. Seriously this jerk scares the shit out of me.

"What's wrong with my piercings?!" He exclaimed. Gwen was back in her seat and was watching us.

"Nothings wrong with your piercings Duncan I think they make you look hot..." She said. Everyone except for Duncan and Gwen gasped. What?!

_~Gwen POV~ _

_**in the confessional**_

"Did I seriously just say that Duncan was hot out loud infront of everyone?! Gahhh what is wrong with me?!"I exclaimed at myself.

**Back in the common area**

Duncan smiled at me and dropped Harold. My face was red I could tell, so I just smiled shyly.

"Ahh elimination day, hope you have fun at home Gwen." Heather called to me. I glared at her. I started eating this stuff that Chef calls food. I felt Duncan tap me with his foot under the table. I looked up questionably at him. He flicked his eyes to the door and grined. I love the way his nose wrinkles up when he smiles. I smiled back at him then walked outside. A few minutes later he followed me out.

"And how are you this morning Sunshine?" He asked gently grabbing my hand.

"Great now that you're here." I answered. He chuckled and pulled me in for a kiss.

_~Duncan POV~_

_I love the way Gwen kisses me. She knows just where to put her tongue. Kissing Gwen is like kissing a angel with a devil personality._

_**In the confessional**_

"If Harold thinks I'm backing down he has got another thing coming, and if Heather thinks she can convince everyone to vote off my Gwen then I'll just have to convince them to vote Heather off instead. I'll do everything in my power to keep Gwen here, I hope we have another beach challenge Gwen looks incredibly hot in a bikini." I smile at the confessional cam. I exit the confessional and begin trying to convince everyone not to vote Gwen off. It worked Heather ended up going home instead. I always get what I want.

* * *

**Ok just so everyone knows this chapter and chapter 1, takes place during TDA episode 7: Chefshank Redeption. Until next time please R & R! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter takes place during episode 8: One flu over**

**I'm going to write this chapter in third person.**

* * *

The remaining contestants walked back to their trailers, from the elimination ceremony looking tired.

"I can't believe you, made a deal with the other team I didn't know you had it in you." Duncan said as he smilied proudly at Gwen.

"I know and I feel really bad about it, uh Harold why are you staring at me like that?" Gwen asked Harold, who was practacally in her face. Duncan folded his arms across his chest and glared at Harold.

"I was just admiring your beauty." Harold stated. Duncan was about to punch him when Leshawna yanked Harold back and lectured him about 'admiring Gwen's beauty'

**Duncan in confessional**

"Nobody admires Gwen's beauty, especially if that nobody is Harold!" Duncan said putting his fist up.

**Back with the contestants**

Lindsay yawned, with bags under her eyes she started walking to the girls' trailer.

"Well I'm tired, goodnight everybody." Lindsay said when she reached the trailer's door. She tugged on the handle but the door didn't open, and she fell backwards onto the ground.

"Hey! Who locked the door?!Duncan yelled as he pulled on the boys' trailer door.

"LET ME TRY!" Izzy yelled as she charged at the door. Duncan quickly moved out of the way. Izzy smacked into the door and fell to the ground. A siren went off in the distance and Izzy gasped.

"COPS!" she yelled ducking under the trailer. An ambulance drove by dropping off a stretcher with a sheet over something that resembaled a dead body.

"Eww, what is that?!" Lindsay cried.

"I bet it's a dead body!" Gwen said with a mischievious smirk. Lindsay gasped and hid behind Justin. Gwen and Ducan laughed and fist bumped. Harold rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Gwen, I'll protect you!" Harold said jumping infront of Gwen, who rolled her eyes at him. Duncan pushed him out of the way.

"Gwen can protect herself, Dweeb!" Duncan said scowling at Harold.

"Would you leave him alone!" Leshawna said angrily. Chris sprang up from underneath the sheet. Everyone gasped except for Duncan and Gwen.

"Boo." Chris said to Harold.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold screamed and jumped into Gwen's arms. Both Gwen and Duncan glared at him. Gwen dropped him and landed on the ground with a thud.

"These text books will help you in tomorrow's challenge, and if I were you, which thankfully I'm not, I'd read he entire book. Which you have until morning to do and-"

"Do you need a study partner Gwen? I'm really good when it comes to that kind of stuff." Harold said looking at Gwen dreamily.

"Um, well, you see Harold-"

"I'm studying with her so get lost Dweeb!" Dunac interrupted Gwen.

"Why don't you let her decide gosh!" Harold said glaring at Duncan. The two glared at each other for a few moments.

"Why don't you both just study with me." Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"AHEM! Thank you now as I was saying, what's an all night study session without...Pizza?!" Chris said extending an arm to Chef who was carring 12 boxes of pizza. Owen dropped his book and Chef handed him the boxes of pizza.

"Mmmm, smells delicious!" Owen said.

"No way, it's gotta be some kind of trick!" Leshawna cried.

"No trick, Med school interns consume over 850% more pizza then the average human, so dig in cause' there's more where that came from." Chris called while him and Chef drove away on a golf cart. Duncan grabbed a slice of pizza and examined it carefully.

"Looks okay." He said. He smelled it.

"Smells okay." Duncan said. He took a huge bite out of it.

"Tastes...Incredible!" He said with wide eyes.

"Did they order delivery?" Gwen asked.

"IZZY LOOOOOOVES PIZZA!" Izzy said as she took a box for herself.

"Owen loves pizza and Izzy. Hey Izzy wait up!" Owen called as he ran after her. The Screaming Gaffers went and studied in the mess hall, while the Killer Grips studied outside.

"Do you want anything Gwen? Foot-rub, pizza, CPR?" Harold asked Gwen, wagging his eyebrows up and down at the CPR. Gwen looked at him funny.

"No thanks Harold, and I'm not choking so why would I need-mmf?!" Gwen was cut off by Harold kissing her. Gwen jumped away from him and glared.

"What is your deal?!" She demanded as she covered her mouth.

**Gwen in confessional**

"(Scrubs teeth extra hard with toothbrush) Of all the rotten, disgusting, (spits) egotistical, jerk offs (Scrubs teeth harder) Gahh I can't believe Harold kissed me!(Throws up)" Gwen complained.

**Back in the common room**

Duncan gave Harold a death glare so cold, it would make Antartica look like the Mojave' desert.

**Duncan in confessional**

"Nobody kisses Gwen, but me! Harold is soo gonna regret he ever did that." Duncan said angrily. He accidentally punched a make up crew guy. The guy moaned and rolled around on the floor.

"Urm, sorry." Duncan apologized.

**Back in the common area**

Gwen shuddered and twitched as she read her text book by herself in a corner, Duncan was sitting next to her shooting daggers at Harold who was over by Leshawna getting chewed out about kissing her bestfriend.

**Harold in confessional**

"Totally worth it." Harold said pushing his glasses up and smiling a big smile.

"She tastes like perfection." He said dreamily.

**Back in the common area**

Gwen and Duncan studied together for 40 minutes then Duncan yawned.

"I.m tired think I'm going to head in for the night, you should sleep too." He said.

"Can't. Must. Study. For. Challenge. Tomorrow." Gwen said in a robotic tone, her eyes never leaving the text book.

"Well don't study too hard okay?" Duncan said. Gwen only nodded in response. He leaned in to kiss her but she put a hand on his chest.

"Don't even think about it I'm still tramutized from the Harold incident." Gwen said. Duncan frowned and looked down disappointed. He got up to leave but was stopped by Gwen's hand on his sleave. He looked at her questionably. She smirked at him.

"Just kidding." She said as she yanked him down, and kissed him.

"Goodnight." She whispered when they broke apart.

"Night." he whispered as he left to his trailer. Leshawna soon followed.

"You, me, Harold, and Gwen form an alliance?" Leshawna asked Duncan when they were out of ear shot. Duncan burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No way am I forming an alliance with Harold he just kissed Gwen!" Duncan exclaimed. Leshawna put her hands her hips.

"What's so wrong with Harold?!...And since when did you care who kisses Gwen?!" Leshawna asked him suspicously. Duncan froze his brow wrinkled up.

"First question what isn't wrong with Harold. And heh,heh would you look at the time!" Duncan exclaimed as he ran to his trailer.

**Leshawna in confessional**

"Something is going on with Gwen and Duncan, and I'm going to find out what it is." Leshawna said suspicously.

* * *

**Uh-oh Leshawna is on to Gwen and Duncan. Tune in next time to see what happens! Until then plz R & R. :)**


End file.
